Before I die, be with me
by Lostanduncontrolledmisery
Summary: Peter has fallen ill. What happens when Raivis stays with Peter until the Brit's death date. BoyxBoy, Character death, Kiss.
1. The News

"Hey! Raivis…can you come over? I-cough- have something to tell you" Peter murmured into a phone, as he layed in a hospital bed. "But…-cough- I'm not at my place…"

"W-well s-sure…w-where e-exactly are y-you?" Raivis noticed his best friend wasn't acting like himself.

"Erm…I'm in London…at the…um…Hospital."

"H-hospital?"The older boy gasped. "O-okay…I'll tell that I'm leaving…"

"Okay. Thank you, Raivis." Peter sounded a bit happier. Then hung up. Raivis put the phone down and sighed.

-OoO-

Raivis walked up to Peter's room, the poor boy was terrified to hear about what has happened to the boy. He hadn't seen him in two months. Two months after two month's he gets a phone call from his best friend who is in the Hospital. Once he got to the door. He sighed and knocked on it.

"Come in…" Peter said softly and audible for Raivis to hear. The Latvian entered the British's room. He looked at the boy laying in a Hospital bed. Raivis ran up to him.

"W-what's wrong? Are y-you h-hurt?" Raivis stuttered, standing beside him. Peter coughed and smiled sadly.

"I'm dying…"

"D-dying? W-what?...N-no y-you c-can't be? How long have you b-been l-like t-this?" Raivis started to tear up.

"Two months…"

"Two months…?...You've b-been l-like this for two months and you haven't called me?" Raivis whimpered then started to sob. Falling to his knees. The Latvian looked up at him. "H-how long b-before y-you…die…?" Peter smiled a little more.

"Luckily…3 more months…" He whispered. "You're the last person to know I'm dying…why? Because I want to spend my last moments with you…my best friend. Everyone else knows about my soon death…even the other Baltic's know…Ivan knows… Arthur, Mama, and Papa told everyone. But they allowed me to call you."

This made Raivis smile and sniffle. "That means something to me…" Peter coughed.

"Maybe we can hang out tomorrow…after my therapy…"The young boy smiled.

"Sure. I'd love to."


	2. I love you

Days started passing by. Too fast for Raivis. He didn't want Peter's death date to come so soon. The Latvian sat there deep in thought as Peter talked. 'How am I going to tell him? Will he love me back?'

"Erm…Raivis? Are you okay? You seem out of it…" Peter leaned over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Actually…you've been out of it ever since I told you I was dying…" Raivis looked at him. He was startled to see Peter crying and trembling.

"I'm fine, Peter…"He suddenly hugged the crying boy. Peter hugged back, sobbing into his Best friends chest. "Hey, Peter can I ask you something?"

"S-sure"

"Are you in love with someone?"

"Yes…I-I am….-sniffles-"

"Oh…"Raivis looked away. "Who is it…?"

Peter whispers. "Y-you…" This made Raivis' eyes widen.

"M-me?"He gasped a bit. Then his expression softened. "Good…because I love you too…"

"That's the best thing I heard…in my time of sickness." Peter looked at him, wiping his own tears. Raivis smiled softly. The young brit leaned up carefully and kissed Raivis. The Latvian kissed back, enjoying the sweet kiss. He sat there wishing only the kiss could be forever. Then the door opened. Tino and Berwald stepped in and frozed. Seeing their son locking lips with Raivis.

Raivis and Peter freeze, breaking the kiss. "U-uh…h-hi…Mama…P-papa." Peter spoke first after a moment of silence.

This was awkward, not only to Raivis, but also to Tino, Peter, and Berwald.


	3. Games

It was days after Tino and Berwald found Peter and Raivis. They didn't really mind. But they were shocked at what they walked into. But of course they didn't mind.

This was the second month Raivis spends with Peter. It is SO close, the death date that is. He didn't want to lose someone he loves. Peter sat up as the Latvian walked into the room.

"Hey, Raivis!" Peter grinned as his lover walked in and kissed his cheek.

"What do you want to do today?"

"A nurse said we could go down to a game room today."

"That sounds awesome!"

"Great we can go down there. But due to this sickness it's making me unable to walk. Could you get me a wheelchair?"

"Of course let me get it." Peter's boyfriend quickly got a wheelchair.

"Thank~!" The younger smiled as Raivis put him in the wheelchair. Then they started off to the game room.

-LOVE-

"What game do you wanna play, Peter?" Raivis asked as they looked for a game.

"…How about…hm…War."

"Okay~!" After awhile of playing games Peter fell asleep. This made the other smile and picked their mess. When Raivis finished he took Peter back to his room and put him in bed. After tucking him he kissed his lips and left for the day.

* * *

**Suckish chapter sucks.**

**Okay I may add some more chapters.**

**Depends since I'll be in Australia soon and won't be able.**

**~Lost~**


End file.
